choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gryffinpuffz/Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance - My Thoughts
Sigh. Alright, where do I even start? I know people like different things. Really, I do. I don't like all the books, and that's totally fine. Hell, AME is very popular, and I don't like it at all. That's fine. I'm not going to like all the things other people like, and others are not going to like all the things I like. That's how it should be, because it'd be pretty weird otherwise. However, this seems very much like a book with an upcoming fanbase that will be very unbalanced in comparison to the people who don't like this book. We've seen how people are reacting on social media. There are more angry comments than positive ones, and that only, says a lot. I have a feeling this book won't help Pixelberry at all. They probably put more money on this book than they will gain back. So, what are my problems about this upcoming book? First of all, let's address the "Bad Boy" part. Oh, boy. Let me just ask one thing: ........ .......... ................. ....................... 'Who. Asked. For. This!? '''No, seriously. I want to know, preferably right know, before I throw something. I actually thought the love for bad boys died years ago. I know they've been popular for many years, but I thought it had started fading away. If I haven't made myself clear yet, I hate bad boys, and I'm a girl. I've never understood the charm many of the girls see in bad boys. The only one I actually really like is Flynn O'Malley, because he's not like the stereotypical bad boy. Sure, he's done bad things, but he doesn't try to justify it. He doesn't treat people like crap. Sure, he lashes out, but taking into consideration the circumstances of the story, I feel like he has reason to do so. The stereotypical bad boy, however? Oh, man. They're so toxic I want to throw up. Name one bad boy that hasn't basically been worshipped by every girl that ever steps into his presence, treated people like crap or been toxic to girls they're dating. Oh, how ''romantic ''that he reads your messages, slams his fist into every guy that ever gets close to you and controls who you are meeting, because why ''not? It also seems like the player's character will be locked into a relationship with him. Yeah, no thanks. I'm out. If anything, I'm only playing this book for the diamonds. Many of the people on social media have expressed dislike of the "bad boy" part, and I can't blame them for that. Not only is he a bad boy, but he's a full blown criminal. Second of all, it seems like this book will be female MC only. This doesn't exactly bother me, because I always play as a female. But, I feel bad for those who like to play as guys, because I would be annoyed if I was forced to play as a guy. I understand that sometimes a female MC is necessary to the plot, like in the case of D&D, but nothing in this story requires a female MC. Name one reason the MC should only be a female. Setting aside the problem of the female MC only, let's go back to this forced LI issue. If our MC is going to be locked into a relationship with Logan, well.... that is a low blow towards those who like to play as a lesbian. Not everyone is straight, so people shouldn't be forced to play as straight. I'm going to stop writing before this blog post stretches into another dimension. I think you understand what I mean with all this, and if you don't agree with me, that's fine. I just wanted to rant for a bit. Hopefully this book will have the option of choosing your MC's gender. Hopefully our MC won't be locked into a relationship with the bad boy. Hopefully there will be more LI's. Hopefully, this book won't be the complete mess many of us expect it to be. Category:Blog posts